


See you

by broadwayiscooliguess



Series: Anything's possible [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Anything's possible series, First time to last time, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayiscooliguess/pseuds/broadwayiscooliguess
Summary: Would it be possible toSee youOr to kiss you or to give you a call?





	See you

**_The first_ ** **_time_ **

Marvin is sat at the bar of a joint he can't remember the name of when he sees him for the first time. He's so _perfect_ in every way and Marvin doesn't quite know how to react to that, afterall, he's been repressing his feelings for years and was apt at the art, so why would a man across a shady bar attract his attention?

Marvin turns back to his half empty scotch, his eyes boring into the liquid, trying to remember his wife. His wife whom he is very much in love with. His wife whom he's abandoned to hide at the other side of town. His wife whom he argues with on a daily basis from everything such as the kid and the kids tendency to play chess in his room. His wife whom he probably doesn't love but should stay with for the kid at least.

"You look like you need a little fun."

Marvin looks up at the man's playful tone and winces when it's _the man_ that had caught his eye.

"I'm Whizzer. Whizzer Brown."

Marvin isn't surprised when he finds the man - _Whizzer, what_ _kind_ _of a name is that? -_ going down on him in the toilets.

**_The_ ** **_last time_ **

_His_ _skin looks like wax_ , Marvin decides. He's pale and lifeless because he's dead which should be traumatising and should send Marvin into deep sobs but no such thing seems to be coming so Marvin drinks in his lover's body because Whizzer is going to be sent to the morgue soon so Marvin needs to make funeral arrangements, which he didn't think he'd have to do until he was much older.

Marvin trails his fingers down Whizzer's cold cheek getting nothing, not even a small utter of complaint, in reply. He doesn't understand why he expected that, but he knows that he wishes Whizzer were still alive to voice that complaint - maybe that's an understanding in itself.

He smiles fondly at his lover and remembers as much as he can about him. He tries to memorise each rise and fall of Whizzer's body, engulfing every inch of him.

When they take him away he doesn't cry; Marvin doesn't want this time stained with tears.

"I'll see you soon, Whizzer Brown."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for ages. There are two more parts in this series check them out. Comments and kudos are much appreciated 
> 
> Follow me on Instagram: broadwayiscooliguess


End file.
